PC:Empathy (evilbob)
Summary Fluff Background It is said that when a good creature finally gives in to hatred or grief, the last little bit of their hope floats away and becomes a tiny crystal shard. These tiny crystals drift through the ether, and occationally find one another. Eventually, when enough of them have gathered, they form something new: a being of hope just on the verge of losing hope; a soft creature that is also hard. That is what is said. Not too long ago, many tiny fragments seem to have found each other, and Empathy came together from the mist. Since that time she has been seeking... wandering. Eager to experience new things and discover that which has been lost, she is both a powerful force of psychic energy and a fragile crystaline creature. A being of great potential, made of powerful emotions, she is driven to new experiences both good and bad. Ultimately, her final form - benevolent force of good or chaotic force of destruction - will be heavily influenced by the experiences she has and the people she meets along the way. Exploits After her first adventure, Empathy decided to return to the mist. Her body evaporated and the tiny fragments went forth, possibly to find structure again some day... Appearance and personality Age: not much Gender: somewhat female Height: 6' Weight: 200 lb. Alignment: good Personality: Quick to emotion, but quick to return to normal as well. Happy to help; a bit naive. Very curious, but not necessarily vocal about it. Physical Description: A red-ish colored shardmind with vaguely feminine features. Her red coloring changes from deep red to pink based on her mood. Background Benefit General -> Geography Forest -> +2 Perception Empathy first came to be in a forested area and has spent the most time there so far. Hooks * Hook 1: Empathy craves experiences and will take nearly any offer that seems to promise something interesting in return. * Hook 2: A bit naive, she can be tricked fairly easily as well - although her wrath is substantial. Kicker * Empathy is out to experience the world - good or bad - and her experiences will shape her destiny substantially. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Resistances: 5 psychic Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Shardmind * Crystalline Mind: Resist 5 psychic * Immortal Origin: Considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin * Living Construct: No need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep. Never make Endurance checks to resist the effect of starvation, thirst, or suffocation. * Shard Swarm: see powers, above * Telepathy: Can communicate telepathically with any creature within 5 squares of you that has a language * +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma or +2 Wisdom (Cha) * +2 Arcana, +2 Endurance, +2 to 1 other (perception) * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal * Languages: Choice of 1 (draconic), Common, Deep Speech Class Features Psion * +2 Will * DISCIPLINE FOCUS: Telekinesis Focus (gain far hand and forceful push) * Gain power points, augmentable powers * Ritual Caster Feat, Ritual book, one 1st level ritual, choice of Tenser's Floating Disk or Sending (Sending) Feats * 1st: Superior Implement (crystal orb) Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Deep Speech, Draconic Powers Power Points Total: 2 Powers Known Psion At-Will - 1st Level Dishearten Mind Thrust Daily - 1st Level Ravening Thought Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Equipment Cash on hand: 48 gp *'Normal Load:' 80 lb *'Heavy Load:' 160 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 400 lb Rituals * Tenser's Floating Disk (Arcana) * Sending (Arcana) (can use for free 1/day) Wishlist * Crystal Orb of Life Conversion +1 (level 5) * Irrefutable Leather Armor +1 (level 2) * Crystal Orb of Nimble Thoughts +1 (level 3) Tracking Treasure * 100 gp (starting gold) - 52 gp (level 1 expenses) = 48 gp * 189 gp from Until First Light XP * 1696 XP from Until First Light Changes * Retired Mini stat block for inclusion in combat posts Updated as necessary ministatsBCOLOR="Magenta"Empathy/COLOR/B Shardmind Psion 1 Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 16, Passive Insight: 20, Senses: Normal AC:14, Fort:11, Reflex:14, Will:16 HP:COLOR=White24/COLOR/24, Bloodied:12, Surge Value:6, Surges left:COLOR=White7/COLOR/7 Resist: 5 psychic Action Points/Daily Item Uses/Milestones: COLOR=White1/COLOR/1/0 Power Points: COLOR="Magenta"2/COLOR Powers:color=Green Dishearten Mind Thrust/color color=redShard Swarm Far Hand Forceful Push Second Wind/color color=grayRavening Thoughts/color Important Stuff: Conditions: Full sheet: urlhttp://l4w.wikia.com/index.php?title=L4W:PC:Empathy_(evilbob)[/url][/sblock] Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from from ScorpiusRisk * Please replace See Below with actual information in the summary. Approval 2 Approved from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: For the sake of consistency, you should change Far Hand's wording to 1st person. * Attacks: If you poke around a bit, you could grab some code from a wizard's sheet so you could get an Int-based Mind Thrust into your Attacks table. Obviously, this is small stuff, so approved. Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by Scorpius Risk and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W